


Sudden Realisations

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane, StarrySummers04



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Whilst waiting for the train to leave Clusone, Oliver comes to a realization that will have life altering consequences for all involved.





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver’s POV

What have I done? I can't believe I left him. I didn't want to so why have I? God, I love him. I need to get back to him. I miss his small frail body and illustrious dark curls and I missed being watched by those emerald eyes that sparkled when he laughed and smiled. Having made up my mind to return to my love, I was quick enough to get off the train before it set off. In order to surprise Elio, I moved through the train cars and got out at the end. There was no way I could go back to my old life after spending this amazing summer, falling more for Elio each day, bringing me to now, where I am completely and irreversibly in love with him. I can’t throw that away; it wouldn't be fair on him. Or me. I could see Elio, he was watching the train retreat as his shoulders fell. Slowly, Elio moved towards the waiting room and picked up the phone, presumably to call home. Once the call had ended, Elio moved outside to wait for whoever was coming to collect him. He fell backwards against the wall and slid down it until he was in a heap on the floor. It broke my heart. I could almost feel rather than see the sobs he was trying to repress, my heart ached for him, all I wanted to do was gather him up into my arms and never let him go and that’s what I planned to do. But working out how to approach him is what was difficult. What do I say when I was the reason heartbreak ailed my love? I decided that I would only be bringing him more pain, if I waited to go to him. I was about to approach him when Annella turned up and rushed to her son into the car before anyone could see his bloodshot eyes and the tear tracks running down his cheeks.

And I was left at the station with an empty sensation in my chest; I didn't even notice the car pull away. Didn't he see me? Did neither of them see I desperately wanted to talk to him?

I quickly sprung into action, not allowing Elio to be apart from me for long, and ran to find a bus or taxi to take me back to Crema. The first place I could truly call home, where I was accepted for who I was. It wasn't easy but I managed to get a taxi, and I had to offer a small fortune but anything would be worth it if it meant seeing Elio again.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver's POV

The journey back to the villa in Crema was horrible. I knew that me leaving would be difficult for both of us but since we'd never spoken about our feelings, nothing was certain. Clearly, this was a discussion that we needed to have. I asked the taxi driver to drop me off in the square, choosing to walk the rest of the way. I made a stop at the telephone booth to make a phone call to my parents, knowing that it wasn't going to go well.

The phone rang several times before they answered. I was worried that they weren't going to pick up the phone. "Hello?" My mother answered.

"Hi, Ma. It's Oli..."

"Oliver! Why are you calling us now? Aren't you getting on the plane to come home soon? Liz can't wait to see you. She regrets your break up before you left. Maybe you can reconcile." Ma rambled.

"Ma, that's why I'm calling. I've decided to stay in Crema. I just can't leave." I admitted.

“And why not? What’s so important over there? We are here in New York, your family! And what are we supposed to tell Liz? She can’t wait to see you, she wants to reconcile!” Ma repeated. I knew she was fixated on my relationship with Liz but this is ridiculous.

“There’s something I need to do first. If it doesn’t work out then I will be coming back to New York but I have to try.” I responded before hanging up on her and continuing the walk to the villa.

* * *

 

Elio’s P.O.V

I had never been so devastated in my life. I know I’m only 17, but Oliver meant the world to me. How am I supposed to continue my life as it was before I met him? He has changed so much. I am eternally grateful to my mom for coming to get me from the train station as I have no idea how I would’ve got home otherwise.

I’m sure she knows about Oliver and I, otherwise she probably would’ve asked a lot of questions on the way home. She would’ve also asked about our trip to Bergamo too. But she didn’t. Mom just let me sit there crying. I was dreading returning to an Oliver-less villa.

Anchise was waiting when we arrived, he gave me a sympathetic look, suggesting that we may not have been as discreet as we had thought but I couldn’t bring myself to care. My heart hurt too much. I need Oliver to come back and repair what he’s broken.


End file.
